


A ménage à trois.

by atzblurbs



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzblurbs/pseuds/atzblurbs
Summary: Wooyoung and San dom the life out of you one night then proceed to partake in some really sweet aftercare.





	A ménage à trois.

[12:00 a.m.]

You couldn’t see a thing thanks to the black tie currently tied around your eyes while another one was around your wrists. You had been undressed and sat on the edge of the bed and told to not move and not speak. To wait.

Due to not being able to see anything or feel anything around you, your heart was beating out of your chest from excitement mixed with fear of the unknown of what tonight would bring.

You heard footsteps on the other end of the room walking to the dresser. You could only tell because of the drawers opening and closing and the sound of someone removing something from them. You knew these footsteps to be Wooyoung’s.

Then you heard a bit of a lighter set, San’s, by the door of the bedroom and he was whispering to Wooyoung.

You heard Wooyoung’s feet swivel and then begin to make their way to you. After he took about three steps, San’s began to, too.

Your breathing sped up at their agonizingly slow speed.

Next thing you knew, you felt both of them standing on either side of you. You waited like they had ordered you to do.

You jumped at the sound of their breath right next to both of your ears.

“So…” San began in a whisper, “Who do you want first? Youngie…”

“Or Sani?” Wooyoung finished.

A chill ran down your spine and you knew you had to answer them, they’d punish you if you didn’t.

But honestly, it didn’t matter who fucked you first, they always had you seeing stars. Memories popped up from many long nights and a smirk formed as you answered, “Surprise me.”

San laughed lightly while Wooyoung bent down to your neck and licked from the nape to just below your earlobe, “Me first, then.”

Your entire body shuddered in response and your head moved into his direction.

You felt him inch closer and peck you softly before taking your lower lip between his teeth and pulling a bit before releasing it.

You moaned out of habit while you felt San climb onto the bed behind you a few seconds later. His arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you back into the middle of the bed and then situated you in between his legs. You felt that he was naked and his flaccid dick was against your lower back and you hummed in contentment as you sank and rested yourself on his chest. Then, his hands slid to the insides of both of your thighs and spread them wide.

The cool air of the room hit your warm, throbbing pussy and you bit your lip in anticipation. You assumed this position was for what Wooyoung was planning on doing to you.

The bed dipped at the end and suddenly you felt a breeze against your core as Wooyoung blew air out of his mouth and onto it.

Goosebumps rose all over your body because you knew what was coming.

You still couldn’t see or move your hands so you had to rely on your other senses. You felt Wooyoung’s face move a couple inches closer to your pussy and he licked a swipe up and lingered on your clit, flicking his tongue vigorously.

“Fuuuuck,” you panted. Wooyoung’s attack was too delicious. Not to mention the growing erection against your back.

Wooyoung chuckled against your bundle of nerves while San kissed your neck from behind. Next thing you knew, Wooyoung was gone.

You whimpered due to the loss of contact but just as quick as you lost it, you gained it back through the use of a toy. You could tell by the cold, smooth plastic rubbing against your clit now.

“Ok baby, tonight only Sani’s fucking you because I wanna try something else with you…” Wooyoung started.

“Which is?” you asked breathlessly.

“I’m gonna use this vibrator on you to get you to come. Then I’ll do it over and over again until you’re a fucked out mess. Then Sani’s dick will replace it.”

Jesus christ, they wanna kill me, you thought. 

You heard a click followed by a low hum made by the vibrator being turned on and you could tell Wooyoung was holding it right beside your clit and you were needy.

Suddenly, hands on the back of your head made you jump but soon the room’s light flooded in and your eyes adjusted to see Wooyoung’s beautiful, tanned face down in between your thighs. One of the two sights that could send you over the edge.

His smirk was sinister as he placed the vibrator on your clit as you watched. You inhaled sharply and leaned back even further into San’s chest as San said “I want you to watch him make you come.”

San’s words added with Wooyoung’s toy made your head go fuzzy and you started to feel your release building in your stomach a bit.

Then, San’s hands slid up from your thighs to your breasts and he started playing with your nipples as Wooyoung slid two fingers into you.

Your vision practically went blurry and you needed something to latch onto. You were trying to break your hands free but to no avail. San’s tying skills were top-notch and couldn’t be undone unless he did it himself.

“I love watching her squirm, don’t you Sani?” Wooyoung asked.

“Mmmm, yes I love watching babygirl squirm for her daddies. Makes me so hard,” San answered then kissed the side of your neck once more.

That’s when Wooyoung, without faltering in pace with his fingers or removing the vibrator, leaned upwards to kiss San on his lips.

Oh my fucking god.

You thought you were going to lose your mind if you couldn’t hold onto something because you got sent into overdrive.

San finally halted his fingers on your nipples and untied your hands due to your struggle. As soon as they were free, your right hand gripped San’s right thigh while the other tangled itself into Wooyoung’s hair.

“Fuck, please don’t stop,” you panted.

“I thought I already said I wasn’t going to, princess,” Wooyoung sneered cockily.

Your legs were shaking involuntarily and your eyes screwed shut because you knew you wouldn’t be lasting much longer.

San tangled one of his own hands in your hair now and pulled as a warning, “I thought I told you to watch Daddy make you come.”

They flew open immediately and you were barely breathing now as Wooyoung started pumping his fingers into you faster.

Everything was too intense and only about four pumps made you cum. Your entire body started convulsing while Wooyoung’s vibrator stayed glued to your clit.  
You rode out your high and almost as quick as you finished, another one started building.

San stuck a finger in your mouth. “Suck,” he commanded.

So you did while Wooyoung kept working your pussy. He was relentless.

You came again. And again. And again.

Your clit was so sensitive that when Wooyoung started to go for a fifth round, he pulled it away quickly when he realized your body lurched at the touch. “Okay, time for Sani Daddy to fuck baby.” Wooyoung crawled up now and kissed you hard with need while you were lowkey happy to be free of the overstimulation.

Sani had escaped from behind you and you peaked to see he was standing at the edge of the bed pumping his own dick at the sight of you and Wooyoung making out.

So hot.

“Wait, Daddy,” Wooyoung started as he pulled away, “Let me eat her out. I want to taste her cum.”

“Do it,” San answered with hooded eyes.

Wooyoung leaned down and began licking and sucking your pussy like he had been starving himself just for this moment.

San’s eyes went wild and his hand started moving faster now. While Wooyoung tasted you, you watched the veins in San’s dick become more apparent and you were sure your eyes were wild, too.

“Okay, enough,” San said after a couple minutes. You could tell he was getting impatient and needed you. And god, did you need him.

Wooyoung stood up and his mouth was glistening in the light because of your cum. Your eyes darted to San’s when you saw that he noticed it as well. As Wooyoung had started to make his way around the bed to come up near you, San reached out and grabbed Wooyoung’s wrist to stop him.

San turned Wooyoung around and was inches from his face as he said, “Let me taste, too,” then stuck his tongue out and licked across the entirety of Wooyoung’s bottom lip before he released his wrist. “She’s delicious…” he commented while turning to look at you now.

You moaned and whined, “Oh God, please fuck me.”

San never answered, he just leaned forward, grabbed your legs and pulled you to the edge of the bed.

You yelped in shock and then looked down once he had you where he wanted you and noticed the tip of his cock merely an inch from the entrance of your pussy. You prepared yourself for how dirty this was about to get. Wooyoung was a tad bit softer in bed than San was. Whenever San took over, the degradation and the rough sex was to be expected.

“Spit on my dick,” San said. You pushed yourself up onto your elbows and started to get up when San’s hand appeared on your lower stomach and pushed you back down. “Not you,” he said sternly.

Fuck.

Wooyoung leaned his head over a bit and spit slowly. It fell and landed perfectly on San’s tip and he moaned as he spread it over his cock. “Perfect,” he hummed. “Now you, you little slut, are gonna take my dick however I want to give it to you,” he said to you. His voice had dropped an entire octave and you felt even more moisture pool at your core.

You nodded to answer him as he started rubbing his tip against your clit and whined since it was still a bit sensitive, but then he slowly sunk his entire length into you.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you couldn’t control the loud noise that passed your lips.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” San hissed as he started moving at a pretty fast pace.

The mewls, moans, and even occasional screams that escaped your mouth couldn’t be controlled and San eventually snapped, “Shut this whore up, Wooyoung.”

So he slid his boxers down and said, “Suck Daddy’s dick while your other Daddy fucks you.”

You unlocked your jaw and started mouth fucking you. Moans emitted from your mouth around Wooyoung’s dick because of San’s constant pace and Wooyoung threw his head back in pleasure because he loved the feeling of it.

“Deepthroat her, I wanna see her choke on it while I fuck her pretty little pink pussy,” San demanded.

Wooyoung grabbed the back of your neck and held your head in place as he seated himself deep in the back of your throat. Tears started streaming down your face as you started choking and coughing around it.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” San said.

“Oh my god, that feels so good, baby. Deepthroat Daddy’s dick.” Wooyoung said as he slid his dick a little deeper.

He noticed your eyes getting more teary after a little and pulled out to give you a second to catch your breath and give your throat a quick break while San continued fucking you.

But once you were fine, Wooyoung immediately pushed his dick past your lips and started thrusting again.

You hollowed out your cheeks to suck it better while simultaneously licking the bottom of Wooyoung’s shaft. “Oh my god, don’t stop,” he pleaded.

San started pounding you harder at the sight. “Cum in her mouth,” San said.

You looked at San and batted your eyelashes while Wooyoung’s dick was in your mouth and he said, “Fuck, swallow his cum, bitch.”

“Every drop,” Wooyoung added.

Wooyoung’s sloppy thrusts stuttered and he moaned loudly as his cum hit the back of your throat. You continuously swallowed his load until he stopped and backed out slowly then laid next to you.

“My turn to cum,” San said. His hands gripped your hips and he started fucking you like you weighed nothing.

Your moans got even louder than before and you were begging him not to stop.

“Yeah? Are you gonna take both of your Daddies’ cum?” San asked.

Both of his hands snaked up your body to your throat and he wrapped them around your neck, applied pressure, and cut off your air supply enough to make you go fuzzy again.

“Yes,” you barely got out.

“You little cumslut,” San spat while pounding you.

“Daddy’s cumslut,” you whispered.

San growled and started fucking you even harder now. “Take it, take Daddy’s dick.”

That’s when Wooyoung whispered in your ear, “He’s gonna cum inside of you, baby.”

You rolled your eyes back again and moaned as loudly as possible despite San’s hands.

“Oh, I think she likes that, Sani,” Wooyoung commented.

“Yeah?” San asked.

You looked into Wooyoung’s eyes and widened your own and nodded.

“Yeah Daddy, she wants it. Fuck her deeper. Fill her up with your cum,” he said.

“Please,” you begged.

San went animalistic now as he was fucking you. He was deep, impossibly deep. Finally, he removed his hands from your neck to your shoulders to have more leverage to pound into you even harder now.

He was fucking you so quickly and hard, that drops of sweat was falling from his forehead and falling onto your stomach. 

Your moans were uncontrollable now and things were so foggy as Wooyoung started kissing your neck.

“Cum, Daddy,” you begged again.

San leaned over and bit down into the side of your neck to muffle his grunts and moans then said, “Fuck, I’m coming.”

Wooyoung stopped kissing your neck to watch San with you. 

San’s eyes screwed shut as he continued thrusting his release into you.

His thrusts eventually slowed and his eyes opened back up as he slowly backed his cock out of your pussy.

You were exhausted, sweaty, and had marks on your body from Wooyoung and San’s grips, as well as San’s bite on your neck. You knew your hair had to be a  
disheveled mess and that your makeup was fucked from the tears caused by Wooyoung.

You stayed silent because you still felt groggy and just laid there limp next to Wooyoung to try to rest up.

San reached down and grabbed Wooyoung’s hand to guide him to stand up next to him. You barely had the strength to stay focused on them but noticed San saying something to him. You were about to knock out from how sleepy you were so you closed your eyes as you noticed Woo disappear from the room.

You felt San slip an arm under your back and under your legs. He picked you up and started walking you somewhere but you just sighed and lay your head on his chest.

San kicked a door open and you heard water running then stop.

San then bent over and placed you in the bath. You opened your eyes and noticed Wooyoung had run a bath for you, put your favorite bath bomb in it, and had your  
green apple shampoo and conditioner sitting on the edge of the tub ready to go.

You gave a weak smile to both of them as you said, “Thanks.”

“You okay, baby? We put you through a lot tonight.” Wooyoung whispered as he started washing your body.

“I’m okay,” you said with a smile as you lifted a hand and rubbed his cheek.

“You sure?” San asked.

“Yes, I’m sure…” you trailed off content.

San started shampooing your hair while Wooyoung hit the spot on your neck San bit. You winced at the touch and San placed his hand lightly on your chin and tilted your head so he could take a look at it.

San sighed, “The mark is bad, baby. It’s purple and swollen a bit, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’ll go away.”

“We’ll get you some ice once you’re done in here.”

“Yeah, we will, hon,” Wooyoung added.

Wooyoung finished bathing you, while San finished washing your hair. Wooyoung lifted you up this time, sat you down, then left the bathroom while San got a towel.  
He dried you off really gently and next thing you knew, Wooyoung returned with your favorite silk pajama set.

San helped you into them and then picked you up again and placed you back in the middle of the bed. Wooyoung must have replaced the sheets really quickly before bringing your pajamas because they felt warm and smelled clean.

You sighed and closed your eyes again and started drifting off to sleep.

You were almost asleep when San and Wooyoung joined you in bed. San placed a wrapped ice pack on your neck and then both he and Wooyoung cuddled up with you and the three of you became happy, warm, and content with each other.

“I love you,” Wooyoung whispered.

“Me too,” San added.

“I love both of you, too,” you sighed as you finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
